youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Skrillex
Sonny John Moore (born January 15, 1988), known professionally as Skrillex, is an American record producer, DJ, musician, singer and songwriter. Growing up in Northeast Los Angeles and in Northern California, he joined the American post-hardcore band From First to Last as the lead singer in 2004, and recorded two studio albums with the band (Dear Diary, My Teen Angst Has a Body Count, 2004, and Heroine, 2006) before leaving to pursue a solo career in 2007. He began his first tour as a solo artist in late 2007. After recruiting a new band lineup, Moore joined the Alternative Press Tour to support bands such as All Time Low and The Rocket Summer, and appeared on the cover of Alternative Press' annual "100 Bands You Need to Know" issue. After releasing the Gypsyhook EP in 2009, Moore was scheduled to record his debut studio album, Bells, with producer Noah Shain. He ceased production of the album, however, and began performing under the name Skrillex, distributing the My Name Is Skrillex EP for free download on his official MySpace page. Subsequently, he released the Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites EP in late–2010 and More Monsters and Sprites EP in mid–2011, both of which have since become moderate commercial successes. On November 30, 2011, he received five Grammy Award nominations at the 54th Grammy Awards, including Best New Artist and won three: "Best Dance/Electronica Album", "Best Dance Recording", and "Best Remixed Recording, Non-Classical". On December 5, 2011, the BBC announced that he had been nominated for their Sound of 2012 poll. On December 12, 2011, he was also named MTV's Electronic Dance Music Artist of the Year. Skrillex has won eight Grammy Awards and holds the world record for most Grammys won by an Electronic Dance Music artist. Skrillex has collaborated with Diplo and Boys Noize to form the groups of Jack Ü and Dog Blood respectively. It was announced on Moore's 29th birthday, he reunited with From First To Last and released a single named "Make War". In 2017, Skrillex produced and mixed 8, the eighth studio album by rock band Incubus. In July 2017, Skrillex released another single featuring debuting solo artist Poo Bear. Featured Channels *OWSLA *NEST HQ Early Life Moore lived in the Highland Park neighborhood of Northeast Los Angeles, but was brought to the Forest Hill neighborhood of San Francisco at the age of 2, where he attended elementary school. At the ages of 9 and 10, Moore attended a boarding school in the Mojave Desert LV, but eventually moved back to Northern California. Both of his parents were Scientologists. He was adopted at birth by family friends of his biological parents and did not find this out until he was 15. By the time he was 12, his family moved back to his birthplace of Northeast Los Angeles. There he enrolled in a private academy school specializing in arts, the school used some of L Ron Hubbard's teachings. Later he was home schooled at the age of 14 due to bullying. In 2004, he learned he was adopted and dropped out of the program when he was 16. While a young teenager in Los Angeles, Moore would attend punk gigs in Mexican American neighborhoods in East and South Los Angeles, and later at electro club raves in the downtown's Silver Lake and Echo Park neighborhoods. Career From First to Last From First to Last is an American post-hardcore band based in Los Angeles Area and Tampa, Florida. The band is composed of lead vocalist Moore, lead guitarist Matt Good, rhythm guitarist Travis Richter, bassist Matt Manning, and drummer Derek Bloom. Dog Blood Dog Blood, a side project by Skrillex and Boys Noize, was formed in 2012. Their debut single, consisting of the songs "Next Order" and "Middle Finger", was released on August 12, 2012 on Beatport and iTunes. The song "Next Order" managed to top Beatport's Techno chart. Jack U Jack Ü is a duo made up of Skrillex and Diplo. Jack Ü's debut performance took place at the Mad Decent Block Party in San Diego on September 15, 2013, which is a nationwide tour that record label Mad Decent puts together in order to showcase different artists signed to the label. Diplo announced the project by releasing the Mad Decent Block Party lineup with Jack Ü playing at multiple stops on the tour. After some guessing by many of who Jack Ü was, Diplo finally came out to reveal that "Jack Ü ... means Skrillex and Diplo together". 2004-2007: From First to Last In 2004, Moore contacted Matt Good of From First to Last about playing guitar for the band on their debut album. After flying out to Georgia, Moore was heard singing by three studio producers, Derrick Thomas, Eric Dale, and McHale Butler, and was then made lead singer, with Good playing guitar. In June 2004, Epitaph Records released the band's first full-length record with their new bandmate, Dear Diary, My Teen Angst Has a Body Count. After performing on several successful tours, two being the Vans Warped Tour and Dead by Dawn tour, they began recording their second album, Heroine with producer Ross Robinson. The album was released in March 2006 on Epitaph. With high record sales once again, the band found themselves part of many successful tours, until Moore started suffering vocal problems, causing the band to resign from several tours. After going through a successful vocal surgical procedure, Moore informed the band he would be permanently resigning to work on a solo career. FFTL's last show performed with Moore was in their hometown of Orlando at The House of Blues while touring with Atreyu. Moore announced he had left From First to Last to pursue a solo career. He then launched a Myspace page displaying three demos ("Signal", "Equinox", and "Glow Worm"). This led to Moore's first performance since his leaving From First to Last. On April 7, 2007, alongside harpist Carol Robbins, Moore played several original songs at a local art building. After months of releasing demos via Myspace, Moore played on the Team Sleep Tour with a full band. The tour also featured supporting acts Monster in the Machine and Strata. Moore made several demo CDs available on this tour, limited to about 30 per show. These CDs were tour exclusive, and were packaged in "baby blue envelopes", each with a unique drawing by Moore or bandmate. 2008-2013: Solo Career and Extended Plays In February 2008, Alternative Press Magazine announced the second annual AP Tour, with All Time Low, The Rocket Summer, The Matches, and Forever the Sickest Kids, as well as Sonny Moore. The tour started in Houston, Texas on March 14 and went through North America, ending in Cleveland, Ohio on May 2, with the majority of the shows being sold out. All bands playing the tour would be featured on the cover of Alternative Press Magazine's annual 100 Bands You Need to Know special, and would be interviewed on the Alternative Press Podcast. During this tour Moore's line-up consisted of Sean Friday on drums, Christopher Null on guitar, and Aaron Rothe on keyboards. On April 7, 2009, he released Gypsyhook, a digital EP, which featured three songs and four remixes. Also included was a Japanese version of "Mora" entitled "海水" ("Kaisui"). Physical copies of the EP were available at his shows. After going on tour with Innerpartysystem and Paper Route and opening for Chiodos on their European tour, Moore performed at Bamboozle on May 2. He performed on Bamboozle Left's Saints and Sinners stage on April 4. He toured with Hollywood Undead in April 2009 performing under the band name Sonny and the Blood Monkeys, with Chris Null (electric guitar), Sean Friday (drums, percussion & beats) and Aaron Rothe (keyboards, synthesizers, programming & turntables). Moore has stated that the album Bells will not be released. In 2008, Moore began producing and performing under the alias Skrillex at clubs in the Los Angeles area. The name, according to Moore, has no meaning and was "a stupid old online AOL screen name". Previously, he had been known on the Internet as Twipz. On June 7, 2010, Moore released his official Skrillex debut EP, My Name Is Skrillex as a free download. Moore provided programming and vocals for UK metalcore band Bring Me the Horizon on their third studio album, There Is a Hell Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is a Heaven Let's Keep It a Secret. Later in the year, Sonny began a nationwide tour with deadmau5 after being signed to mau5trap recordings and released his second EP, Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites. Moore kicked off the "Project Blue Book Tour" in 2011 with support from Porter Robinson, Tommy Lee and DJ Aero as well as appearances from Sofia Toufa for a new song titled "Bring Out the Devil". Skrillex unveiled several new songs on this tour including "First of the Year" (formerly known as "Equinox"), "Reptile", and "Cinema" (remix of a Benny Benassi track). "Reptile" was featured in the TV commercial for Mortal Kombat 9, and "First of the Year (Equinox)" is featured on his follow up EP and remix companion to Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites, titled More Monsters and Sprites. In April 2011, Spin magazine premiered "Get Up", an exclusive new track from Korn that was produced by Skrillex. Korn made "Get Up" available for free download via their Facebook page. On April 15, 2011, KoRn joined Skrillex on stage for his set at Coachella 2011. On April 18, 2011, Sony Computer Entertainment (SCEA) development studio Naughty Dog released a trailer for the multiplayer component of their PlayStation 3 game Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, featuring "Kill EVERYBODY" from Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites. In June 2011, "More Monsters and Sprites" was released on Beatport, an EP consisting of three original tracks, including "First of the Year (Equinox)" and two versions of his original track "Ruffneck". A leaked track entitled "Ruffneck Bass" had been leaked on the internet months prior which used the same sample as in the new "Ruffneck" tracks on the EP. Skrillex released a music video for "Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)" on his official YouTube page on June 20, 2011. On August 17, 2011 Skrillex announced his label, OWSLA. "The label's first releases will come from Bristol-based dubstep producers KOAN Sound, electro-house newcomer Porter Robinson from North Carolina, singer-songwriter Alvin Risk, and San Francisco-based M Machine (formally Metropolis)." Skrillex released a music video for "First of the Year (Equinox)" via Spin.com on August 19, 2011. In late August 2011 it was released that he would be appearing Knife Party's first release, collaborating on a Moombahton style track entitled "Zoology". A preview was released on YouTube. In late September 2011 he created the track "Syndicate" as promotion for the video game of the same name. Kaskade's 2011 album Fire & Ice features a collaboration between Kaskade and Skrillex entitled "Lick It". The video for Skrillex's song "First of the Year (Equinox)" appears on the first episode of the Beavis and Butt-head revival. On November 8, Skrillex stated that he intended to release an album entitled Voltage. Skrillex gave fans more info about Voltage in RockSound Magazine after a photoshoot for the cover and doing an extensive interview on his tour. For unknown reasons, however, the album was never released. However, on December 21, 2011, Skrillex unveiled the Bangarang EP for a Beatport release on December 23, then on August 12, 2012, his new side-project formed with Boys Noize called Dog Blood released an EP called Next Order/Middle Finger. On November 6, 2012, Skrillex released a limited edition triple vinyl box set. Skrillex composed the song "Bug Hunt" for the 2012 animated film Wreck-It Ralph, as well as making a brief cameo as a DJ in the film's first act, and in December 2012, "Make It Bun Dem" is used in as a looped variant during the single player mission 'Kick the Hornets Nest' in the video game Far Cry 3. He composed the score for Spring Breakers with Cliff Martinez. 2014: Recess Skrillex confirmed at a show in January 2013 that he will release a new LP in the summer. On January 2, 2013, Skrillex released his 7th EP, Leaving, on the OWSLA subscription service, Nest IV. He later released the single "Try It Out" with Alvin Risk. On March 7, 2014, an App titled "Alien Ride" was put up on Apple's App Store which contained a secret folder with 11 hidden objects and a countdown ending March 10 at 6:30EST. Moore's website was updated with the App's picture on the front page and it was later revealed the folder contains Google Play and iTunes url's which eventually were revealed to be 11 new songs available to stream that comprised his debut LP, titled Recess. The album was made available for pre-order at midnight and was released on March 18, 2014. 2016-Present: Collaborations and Return to From First to Last Skrillex was getting into the K-pop industry by collaborating with girl group 4Minute. On January 25, 2016, Cube Entertainment released the track list and individual teaser images for the members. The first track, "Hate", was composed and arranged by Skrillex. On January 15, 2017, Moore tweeted "Happy Birthday" with a link to a new From First to Last song which featured Moore on vocals. He later joined the band in Emo Nite LA for the first time in nearly a decade. In 2017, he released the songs "Chicken Soup" with Habstrakt, "Would You Ever" with Poo Bear, "Saint Laurent" with DJ Sliink and Wale and "Favor" with Vindata and NSTASIA. In July 2018, Skrillex teased fans by collaborating with Missy Elliott on a snippet nicknamed "ID", a release date for the single has yet to be announced. On October 8, 2018, Skrillex uploaded a photo to Twitter showcasing a collaboration between him and English DJ and producer Joyryde titled being played in iTunes, later posting a video teaser of the song to Instagram. The collaboration, titled "Agen Wida", was officially released on October 19, 2018. On October 24, 2018, Skrillex previewed a song titled "Arms Around You" on Instagram. It is a collaboration featuring XXXTentacion, Lil Pump, Maluma and Swae Lee. The full single was released on October 25, 2018. Skrillex, Poo Bear, and Japanese-American singer-songwriter Hikaru Utada collaborated on an opening song for the video game Kingdom Hearts III, titled "Face My Fears". The single was released on January 18, 2019. On July 18, 2019, Skrillex released a two-track EP titled "Show Tracks", consisting of "Fuji Opener" featuring Alvin Risk and "Mumbai Power" featuring rapper Beam. Influences Moore has cited Marilyn Manson, Nine Inch Nails and The Doors as early influences on him. Moore has stated in an online interview that he has been a longtime fan of Warp, an electronic music label that has released recordings from artists such as Aphex Twin and Squarepusher. In an interview for a 2015 documentary about French electronic music duo Daft Punk, he said he first was exposed to electronic dance music after going to their highly praised 2006 Coachella set. Personal Life In April 2011, while Moore was performing in Milan, Italy, someone stole two laptops and both of his hard drives from his hotel room. The drives contained all of the project files from his entire discography to date, including an upcoming album. Moore took to Twitter and Facebook to explain what was lost, and to inform his fans that he was remaking the new album. In a 2015 interview, Moore stated that although his parents practiced Scientology, he does not. He explained that music consumes most of the time he could theoretically devote to religion. His mother died in June 2015. Discography American record producer, DJ, singer and songwriter Skrillex has released one studio album, six extended plays, 40 singles (including nine as a featured artist), and 23 music videos. After departing the post-hardcore band From First to Last, he released his debut extended play, Gypsyhook, on April 7, 2009, through Atlantic Records as Sonny Moore. He then began producing music under the pseudonym Skrillex, released a second extended play, My Name Is Skrillex, as a free download from his Myspace page. The release was succeeded by a single, "Weekends!!!", featuring Sirah, which was released on October 25, 2010, in the United States. Skrillex rose to fame in late 2010 when he released a third EP, Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites on October 22 through labels mau5trap and Big Beat Records. The release saw moderate success, peaking at number 49 on the Billboard 200 and receiving an award for Best Dance/Electronica Album at the 54th Grammy Awards. The album's title track, also released as the lead single, saw international acclaim, receiving an award for Best Dance Recording at the aforementioned ceremony, and peaking at number 69 on the Billboard Hot 100. Moore's remix of "Cinema" by Benny Benassi also won a Grammy Award for Best Remixed Recording, Non-Classical. On June 7, 2011, Skrillex released a fourth EP, More Monsters and Sprites, which primarily featured remixes of previous tracks. The release charted in the lower regions on the Billboard 200, spawning the singles "First of the Year (Equinox)", which reached number 85 on the Hot 100 and "Ruffneck (Full Flex)" which peaked at number 89 in the United Kingdom. In December 2011, Skrillex released Bangarang, a fifth EP, featuring collaborations with The Doors, Ellie Goulding and Wolfgang Gartner. Bangarang has since become his most commercially successful EP, peaking at number 15 on the Billboard 200, number six in Canada, number 31 in the United Kingdom, and number four in Australia. His sixth EP, Leaving, was released on January 2, 2013, exclusively to The Nest. Skrillex released his first studio album Recess in March 2014. In 2015 Moore collaborated with Diplo under the name Jack Ü, releasing a self-titled album in February of that year. Albums Studio Albums *''Recess'' (2014) Extended Plays *''My Name Is Skrillex (2010)'' *''Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (2010)'' *''More Monsters and Sprites (2011)'' *''Bangarang (2011)'' *''Leaving (2013)'' *''Show Tracks (2019)'' Filmography *''Let's Make a Spaceship'' (2014) Moore partnered up with Red Bull to produce a documentary titled "Let's Make a Spaceship". It premiered on October 11, 2014 at 10 p.m. CT at the ACL Festival after his headline performance. His performance and documentary, and others' performances are available for stream at Red Bull TV's website. Awards and Nominations Grammy Awards Kids' Choice Awards MTV Video Music Awards Annie Awards DJ Magazine Top 100 DJs Electronic Music Awards See Also *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Billboard_Social_50_number-one_artists List of Billboard Social 50 number-one artists] References # David Jeffries (2016). "Skrillex". All music. Retrieved August 13, 2016. #'^' Noah Yoo (November 7, 2019). "Dance Dance Revolution: How EDM Conquered America in the 2010s". Pitchfork. Retrieved November 25, 2019. #'^' "Korn Preview New Track 'Get Up'". RTT News. April 18, 2011. Retrieved April 26, 2011. #'^' Siegal, Daniel. "Coachella 2011: Our body-grooving guide to the dance tents". Brand X. Archived from the original on April 19, 2011. Retrieved April 26, 2011. #'^' "100 Bands You Need to Know". Alternative Press. 2008. Retrieved April 21,2011. #'^' "Skrillex Grammy Nominations 2011". grammy.com. The Recording Academy. Retrieved September 5, 2015. #'^' "Sound of – 2012 – Skrillex". BBC. Retrieved February 14, 2012. #'^' "Skrillex Is MTV's EDM Artist Of 2011!". MTV. December 12, 2011. Retrieved February 14, 2012. #'^' "Skrillex Passes Daft Punk as Dance Music Artist With Most Grammy Wins". Billboard. February 16, 2016. Retrieved February 23, 2016. #'^' Spanos, Brittany (April 20, 2017). "Incubus on New '8' Album, Working With Skrillex, 'S.C.I.E.N.C.E.' at 20". Rollingstone.com. Retrieved August 17, 2018. #'^' "Skrillex and Poo Bear – "Would You Ever"". Spin.com. July 26, 2017. Retrieved August 17, 2018. #'^' McKinley, James (January 26, 2012). "Manic Peter Pan Rules Dance Clubs". The New York Times. Retrieved January 26, 2012. #'^' Glazer, Joshua. "Skrillex: Strictly Laptop". Hot Topic. Archived from the original on May 4, 2011. Retrieved May 16, 2011. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skrillex#cite_ref-roll_14-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skrillex#cite_ref-roll_14-1 ''b] "Watch Skrillex, Katie Couric Create Trippy EDM Jam". Rolling Stone. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skrillex#cite_ref-yahoo_15-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skrillex#cite_ref-yahoo_15-1 ''b] Couric, Katie; Brinn, Katie; Rothschild, Andrew (June 22, 2015). "Skrillex: The making of a superstar". Yahoo News. Retrieved June 14, 2017. #'^' https://noisey.vice.com/en_uk/article/6887b6/skrillex-discovers-he-is-adopted #'^' "Skrillex on His Scientology Upbringing: "Those Are My Homeys"". Fuse.tv. #'^' James C. McKinley, Jr. (January 27, 2012). "Manic Peter Pan Rules Dance Clubs". The New York Times. Retrieved February 25, 2012. #'^' Moore, Sonny. "Skrillex Quotes". Sonnymoore.org. Retrieved February 12,2012. #'^' Li, Christina (January 2011). "Skrillex, Former S.F. Resident, Talks Free Music, the Origin of His Name, and What Movie He'd Soundtrack". SF Weekly. Retrieved February 5, 2012. #'^' Muggs, Joe (September 29, 2011). "Is Skrillex the most hated man in dubstep?". The Guardian. London. Retrieved November 7, 2011. #'^' "whodat: Skrillex". mun2.tv. Retrieved February 12, 2012. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skrillex#cite_ref-mtv.com_23-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skrillex#cite_ref-mtv.com_23-1 ''b] "Diplo And Skrillex Reveal Their Surprising New Group: Jack U". Mtv.com. Retrieved August 17, 2018. #'^' "30 Things You Should Know About Skrillex - NME". NME. February 20, 2012. Retrieved January 8, 2018. #'^' "Skrillex Interview: Dancing Astronaut Exclusive". November 20, 2010. #'^' O'Malley, Zack (August 2, 2012). "Skrillex: The $15 Million DJ". Forbes. Archived from the original on February 2, 2018. Retrieved October 24, 2018. #'^' Abel, Kris (December 14, 2010). "Skrillex on his stage name: Blame AOL". Westword. Retrieved May 23, 2017. #'^' "Twipz | Listen and Stream Free Music, Albums, New Releases, Photos, Videos". Myspace. Archived from the original on March 4, 2016. Retrieved October 23, 2015. #'^' Beatport Mike. "Introducing: Skrillex". Beatportal. Beatport, LLC. Retrieved April 19, 2011. #'^' There Is a Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is a Heaven, Let's Keep It a Secret(CD insert). Bring Me the Horizon. London, England: Visible Noise. 2010. TORMENT159. #'^' (unknown), Michael. "Korn & Skrillex Team Up And Give Away Free MP3". Glasswerk National. Glasswerk.co.uk Ltd. Archived from the original on September 6, 2012. Retrieved April 20, 2011. #'^' IGN (April 18, 2011). "Uncharted 3: Official Multiplayer Trailer". YouTube. Retrieved November 6, 2011. #'^' "Skrillex – Rock n Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)". YouTube. June 20, 2011. #'^' "Skrillex Bio, Music, News & Shows". DJZ.com. Archived from the original on March 29, 2013. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' "Skrillex Announces Launch of OWSLA Label". Billboard.biz. Retrieved November 6, 2011. #'^' "Skrillex Full Length Album Just Weeks Away". Rock Sound. Rock Sound. Retrieved August 23, 2011. #'^' "Skrillex Released Limited Edition Triple Vinyl Box Set". New York Music News. Retrieved November 6, 2012. #'^' Tyler Landon (January 25, 2013). "Skrillex Confirming record release this year at new city gas..." YouTube. Retrieved August 17, 2018. #'^' "Skrillex – Leaving EP : Free 3 Song EP Released on The Nest". ThisSongisSick.com. Archived from the original on March 2, 2013. Retrieved March 14, 2013. #'^' "4minute Release Tracklist And Individual Teasers For Upcoming Album 'Act. 7'". Kpopstarz.com. January 26, 2016. #'^' "Skrillex on Twitter". Twitter. Retrieved August 17, 2018. #'^' "Sonny Moore performs with From First To Last for first time since 2007—watch - News - Alternative Press". Alternative Press. #'^' Powell, Karlie (May 24, 2018). "Skrillex Drops New ID That Sounds Like a Missy Elliott Collab". Your EDM. Retrieved July 5, 2018. #'^' "Skrillex reveals JOYRYDE collab, 'AGEN WIDA'". Dancing Astronaut. October 9, 2018. Retrieved January 26, 2019. #'^' "Skrillex teases JOYRYDE collaboration, 'Agen Wida'". DJ Mag. October 8, 2018. Retrieved January 22, 2019. #'^' "Skrillex Joins JOYRYDE for New Single "Agen Wida"". Complex. Retrieved January 26, 2019. #'^' "JOYRYDE & Skrillex's 'Agen Wida' Will Take You to the Urban Jungle: Listen". Billboard. Retrieved January 26, 2019. #'^' Daly, Rhian (October 25, 2018). "Skrillex shares new collaborative track 'Arms Around You' with XXXTentacion, Lil Pump and more". NME. Retrieved October 25,2018. #'^' Meadow, Matthew (September 21, 2018). "Kingdom Hearts 3 opening theme written by Utada Hikaru and Skrillex". Your EDM. Retrieved September 22, 2018. #'^' "Kingdom Hearts III opening theme song a collaboration between Skrillex and Hikaru Utada". Gematsu. September 28, 2018. Retrieved September 28, 2018. #'^' Skrillex (July 18, 2019), [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QM6OwLTpO9s Skrillex - Fuji Opener (feat. Alvin Risk) [Official Audio]], retrieved July 25, 2019 #'^' Skrillex (July 18, 2019), [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dYFJdQf7rs Skrillex - Mumbai Power (feat. Beam) [Official Audio]], retrieved July 25, 2019 #'^' "Required Listening For Fall". mtvU. Viacom. September 26, 2011. Archivedfrom the original on November 9, 2012. Retrieved August 28, 2016. #'^' "Skrillex: The Making of a Superstar (timestamp: 5:40" (Video upload). YouTube. June 26, 2015. Retrieved October 4, 2016. #'^' Banuchi, Chris (November 2, 2010). "Skrillex Talks Dubstep And More" (Video upload). YouTube. Retrieved August 20, 2012. #'^' "SKRILLEX on Twitter". Twitter. Retrieved April 29, 2017. #'^' "Skrillex". Facebook.com. #'^' "Red Bull Artist Projects". Red Bull Artist Projects. #'^' "Austin City Limits Music Festival – Red Bull TV". Aclfest.redbull.tv. #'^' "Kids' Choice Awards 2017: Full Nominees and Winners List". Us Weekly. Retrieved March 12, 2017. #'^' https://djmag.com/top-100-djs/poll-2019-skrillex #'^' Rishty, David (August 8, 2017). "The Chainsmokers, Justice, Eric Prydz & More Nominated for 2017 Electronic Music Awards". Billboard. Retrieved September 1,2017. External Links *Official website https://www.wikidata.org/wiki/Q19004#P856 *Skrillex on Discogs Gallery Skrillex1.jpg Skrillex2.png Skrillex3.jpg Skrillex4.jpg Skrillex5.jpg Skrillex.jpg SkrillexAvi.jpg Skrillex6.jpg This page was created on May 2, 2015 by DarkUnknownWarrior. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:YouTube Vloggers